Cindermaya
by lucayanfandoms
Summary: When the 5 friends play truth or dare, one dare leads to an interesting tale of girl named Cindermaya. Pairings: Lucas x Maya ( lucaya ), Zay x Riley ( zaley )
1. Chapter 1

This story is narrated by Maya. It is based off of _Another Cinderella Story_ made by Disney. I do not own any rights, this is just fiction.

POV: Maya

Pairings: Lucas x Maya, Zay x Riley

 _Italics -_ Reality

Normal font- Maya's narrative

"Quotation marks"- people speaking

 **Feel free to favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was game night between the core 5 and Zay's turn to host. Because Zay didn't have any board games or enough remotes, it ALWAYS ended up becoming an intense truth or dare session. No one knew how but each game brought something different._

 _"Maya! Truth or dare?" Riley asked. She was sitting next to Zay. They were a new-found couple. Her and Lucas broke up two years ago on a good note. And now...things were uh changing in the group._

 _"Truth..." I hesitated. Riley knew something was up with me but I couldn't tell her exactly what yet. It had to do with- "Do you like anyone?" -that. How I felt about someone. To be specific, Lucas. We somehow got close throughout the years and I was worried I had feelings for him._

 _"nO! Wha- nOw wHO WoUld I HavE feEliNGs foR?!" The group laughed as my face turned red. "Maya, I know you LIKE someone!" Riley pleaded. Lucas smirked at me. "C'mon, tell us. You know you want to." I rolled my eyes. "Look Josh and I broke up two weeks ago. I moved on but not that far." I started hesitantly laughing. Lucas looked down as the room got awkwardly quiet._

 _Zay finally broke the silence. "I have an idea for a dare. Tell us a story, a 'fictional' story, of how, maybe, you would fall in love with...hm...me,"_

 _I glared, "No."_

 _"Farkle?"_

 _Farkle's eyes lit up. "No!"_

 _"Then it has to be Lucas."_

 _"Fine. Fasten your seatbelts and listen to the story of...a young girl named Maya." I began._


	3. Chapter 3

To begi-ow! _Riley hit my hand then told me every story began with the "once upon a time" bs_. Fine. ONCE UPON A TIME, there lived a young girl named Maya. She lived with her best friend Riley. _Riley smiled_. Anyway, Riley's parents had just moved the group from a small town in the country to a big school suburban life. Maya was not happy. She loved the Matthews, especially after they adopted her. _Everyone cocked their heads._ I'll get to that soon. Uh...oh yes, unhappy Maya. She was unhappy because it was their junior year and she knew they wouldn't be able to make any good friends. The cliques had probably been decided. So, uh yeah, she was upset and not looking to their first day in one hour. At this point she didn't care as she put on jeans and a tank top. Her sister walked in wearing an adorable dress. "Uh no!" Riley exclaimed. "You can't wear that on your first day; you won't make any friends! Change." Maya rolled her eyes. "I don't care if I don't make friends. I don't even wanna be here. Why did we move?" Riley gave a sad look. "I know it's not what we wanted. I had to leave MY LOVE, FARKLE!" _I laughed. Farkle winked at Riley as she made a disgusted face. Meanwhile, Zay wrapped his arm around the cutie._ "But mom and dad said we-" Maya put a finger on her lips. "Uh uh uh, they aren't my mom and dad." Riley sighed. "Legally, they are. But 'they' said we had to move. My mom got a new job. Now pleeeeaaaase change?" Riley pouted which made Maya laugh. "Fine. But you're picking out my outfit." Riley squealed and dragged Maya to her room. Maya came out with her hair and makeup done, wearing a cute white dress with a gold belt and a gold headband. "You're almost perfect. One more thing..." Riley ran into Maya's room and came out with a shiny, gold, heart-shaped locket. Maya released a breath. "Riley this is only for special occasions. I can't wea-" Riley put her finger on Maya's lips. "Uh uh uh, this is a special occasion." She put the locket on Maya's neck. "Besides, you look great." Topanga honked the horn from outside. "Girls you are gonna be late!" Riley and Maya ran out; and soon enough, they were off to school.


	4. Chapter 4

A week into school- _"Wait! What was so significant about the locket? Why only special occasions?" Lucas asked. The other 3 nodded in agreement. I sighed. "Look I'll get there, back to the story."_ Anyway, she had art seventh period. Maya hated it as that was her favorite class. So she suffered through the six most boring classes of her life. When she finally got to art, she found a seat over by the corner. Maya was almost comfortable when- _"A GIANT MONSTER ATE HER LUNGS" Zay shouted. Riley and everyone else laughed as I glared at Zay._ -the popular, blonde squadron came in. Their names were- _I couldn't think of names. I saw Riley's Vera Bradley bag and the leftover Easter candy from two months ago._ -Paisley, Cadbury, and the worst of all...with red, curly hair...Novembre. Spelled 're' NOT 'er'. _The group stared at me blankly. "Just go with it," I said then went back to narrating._ And then he, Lucas Friar, came in carrying one of their bags. Novembre took it and glared at Maya. "Hey, new kid, you're sitting in our seats." Lucas put down what was apparently Novembre's bag. "Ugh, he's with HER." Maya thought. "She can sit with us. You can sit with us." Lucas suggested. Maya smiled as Novembre made a frowny face and sat down when the bell rang. "He's so dreamy and kind-" Maya thought but was snapped out of it when the teacher shouted, "ALRIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN. I'M Mrs. Nuhmurnun AND BE TEACHING YOU," she paused, "art. Today we will be working on charcoal. You will find the charcoal and got to work on your desk. Now go." Maya immediately got to work. She drew her horse she had back in the countryside. Except it was so hot in the art room, Maya had to wiping her face to keep sweat from dripping. Which was unfortunate because... "Look at her face." Cadbury giggled. Maya looked up and saw Novembre shushing Cadbury, while laughing of course, and Paisley taking pictures. "GIRLS, WHAT IS GOI-oh. Uh, Maya right? Yeah, you have a little something all over your face. you may want to wash it off int the bathroom." The 3 girls burst out laughing. Lucas elbowed them and glared. "What do you-" Maya touched her face then looked at her hands. She gasped as she realized they were covered in charcoal. Her face turned as the class began to laugh and she ran out of the room. "Yes! Run away, Cindermaya!" Novembre shouted as Lucas tried to shush her. Tears stung Maya's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya wiped the charcoal and tears off of her face. She was crying of embarrassment alone in the bathroom. Maya picked up her iPhone and called Riley who was in lunch. She answered. "What's up Maya?" Maya breathed. "How soon can your mom pick us up afterschool?" _"Why can't she take the bus?" Farkle asked. I thought for a moment. "Uh...budget cuts." We all laughed._ "Seven. I have cheerleading and our, I mean, my parents don't get out til then. Why?" Riley questioned. I sighed. I hated that Riley made JV cheer squad, even though we both could've made since we've danced competitively since we were 7. But I boycotted all that since the move, while Riley went out and made lots of friends. Even with the popular squad, who apparently was in our grade and captains of Varsity. "Oh, nothing. I've just had a bad day, that's all." 'Wait, what hap-" Riley started when I hung up. As I started out the bathroom, I bumped into someone. Lucas Friar. "Hey! I'm so sorry. Especially about what happened back there. I broke up with Novembre. Are you okay?" Maya smiled. "Yeah...um..see ya!" Lucas looked puzzled as Maya bolted when the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Cindermaya. As Maya watch the cheer/football practice in the bleachers, the name rung. She shook her head. Maya then suddenly saw #17 run and make a run for. Maya grabbed her phone and snapped a pic at the amazing runner. "NICE JOB LUCAS!" Lucas? LUCAS?! Hmm... "Ha! Thanks Zay." Lucas took a Gatorade from what seemed to be the water boy. "One day...next year when we're seniors, I'll make Varsity." Lucas chuckled. "Dude, you've been saying that since freshmen year." Zay smiled. "Well it's gonna happen. Just you wait. Instead of you, I'LL be star running back." Maya smiled. She liked how the bleachers were close to the sidelines with the team players. She looked at the picture on her phone and got an idea. Shr ran into the school and into the art room. "Mrs. Nuhmurnun? Can I borrow your pastels for something?" The teacher smiled. "Call me Anne. And sure, I'll be here til 7. My daughter, Isadora/Smackle, has JV cheer practice til then. Maya nodded. "So does Riley." Anne cocked her head but shrugged it off. Maya went to work on a blank canvas. For 2 hours, she drew the picture of Lucas. She had finally finished when Lucas ran in. "Maya?! Thank goodness you're here!" Maya tilted her head. "Lucas what-" "Umm...wow that's a nice pastel. Did you do that?" Maya nodded. She didn't dare tell Lucas it was of him. That would be creepy. "Nice, what do you want for it?" Maya shook her head. "Keep it. You should keep it." Lucas looked down. "I got it! I'm having a big pep rally party next Friday at my house. You should come! It's a masquerade theme." Maya squinted her eyes. "Can I bring my sister?" Lucas smiled. "Of course! OMG THAT REMINDS ME. Riley got hurt. They were catching her when she slipped and they think she broke her arm." Maya's eyes widened. As ran out, Anne said, "Maya, I'll need 10 dollars for the canvas tomorrow. Okay?" Maya nodded then followed Lucas. Anne smiled. "They'd be a cute couple."


	7. Chapter 7

After learning Riley's arm was broken and casting that up, Maya and Riley went into Riley's room. "Hey Riley! Any cute boys?" Riley giggled. "What makes you ask?" Maya looked at her. "Just that Zay and you were totally flirting when I arrived!" Riley smiled "It's true! He is such a gentleman! He walks me out of practice everyday. He told Lucas to find you." She paused and smiled. "And Zay invited me to the movies!" Both girls squealed. "Just one question: why the water boy?" Riley furrowed eyebrows. "He's cute and has a great personality. Plus he's so funny!" _Zay and Riley laughed. "You know it's true!" Zay said making suggestive eyebrows at Maya and the rest of the group. Maya shook her head and smiled. "Zay, her words, not mine. Zay turned to Riley and smiled. They kissed as the whole group sarcastically groaned. Riley laughed. "Oh shhh."_ "Any cute boys for you, Ma-ya?" Maya looked down and shook her head."Uhhh...no?" Riley pushed her off the bed. Maya got up and smiled. "Okay okay. But I hardly know him." Riley shrugged then suddenly remembered something. "So Maya. You said you had a bad day. Why?" Maya shook her head. "Doesn't matter, yours was worse." They both laughed. "And besides, Lucas invited us to his party next week." Riley jumped. "What?! Lucas Friar invited us to his party?! The PRP?! Oh my gosh...what...why...how?!" Maya showed her the pastel pic on her phone. "I gave him that." Riley was shaking. "Maya, passes for this party sell for up to $200 online. Last year, Beyonce sang there because 'she's a family friend'. He lives in a mansion as big as a...a...CASTLE!" Maya's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "This year, his cousin Luke and his band are singing." Maya tilted her head. "Who's that?" Riley smile widened. "Only the LEAD SINGER IN 5SOS!" Maya squealed. "I'm amazing!" Riley high-fived her. "Yeah you are! I can't believe we're in. Only the most popular or athletic make it in. I can't believe it!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe it!" Novembre exclaimed. "You invited the new girls, Lucas? I mean, love Riles to pieces, but she's a klutz. And you saw Maya in art yesterday." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Novembre, I think you were too harsh on her. Relax, she's cool. Did you SEE the artwork she made? Amazing! Museum-quality!" The popular squad walked into art. Novembre glared at Maya. "Fine but I think you're lowering your standards too much Lucas," Novembre gritted through her teeth. "Well good thing you aren't my girlfriend anymore," Lucas gritted back. Then class started. Anne explained the pastels and displayed a drawing of a cow a student made two years ago. Then she got the class to started working. "Maya I want to talk to you about something." Anne brought Maya into the hall. "There is an art director that works in New York that I'm friends with. I showed him some of your works. He said if you could make a 4-work portfolio,he would consider you for a scholarship to go to a prestigious art school in NYC." Maya's eyes widened. She could barely contain the excitement. "But I have to ship them out on the Monday after next Friday during guideroom. So if you can have it done by-" "YES!" Maya exclaimed. Anne laughed. "Great! You can use my classroom everyday afterschool." Maya squealed in joy. She couldn't wait tell Riley. The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it their mom was picking them up. "Riley!" Maya grabbed her sister. Riley look at her in surprise. "What?" Maya had to catch her breath. "The art teacher, Mrs. Nuhmurnun, gave me this excellent opportunity to go to NYC for college. Topanga, Riley, and Maya cheered. "Maya, ever since you were little you were an amazing artist. Now you can pursue it!" They were all so happy. _"For now." Zay suggested._


	9. Chapter 9

Maya went every day afterschool the next week to the art room. From 2pm to 7pm, she worked her butt off. That Friday, she was putting the finishing touches on all the works. Anne looked so proud. "Oh I know you'll get that scholarship! Congrats Maya!" Suddenly the phone rang. "Maya I have to run to a faculty meeting. Do you mind closing the room?" Maya nodded then got back to work on her master painting, the centerpiece of her portfolio. When all of a sudden... "Hello Cindermaya." Paisley says in her annoying high voice. "What are you guys doing here?" The three girls started walking towards her. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to stop by before Lucas's party tonight. Is this your piece for the art thingy? Would be a shame if I-" Cadbury and Paisley threw paints on the canvas, covering it and Maya in a thick layer of red acrylic paint, "-wrecked it. C'mon guys. Let's leave Cindermaya to do her dirty work." Maya sat down and cried. Riley walked in and gasped. "No! Maya you were so close!" Riley frowned, then walked over to Anne's desk to find out... "MAYA! We can just take the paints home. All you need to do in sign them out." Maya wiped her eyes. "Really? Okay, but what about the canvas. We need to buy a new one and one like this costs $75 dollars." Riley's eyes widened. "Umm... Mom will write a check." Riley ran outside and grabbed Topanga. "Mom we need $75." Topanga gulped but then wrote out a check after Riley explained what happened. "Okay, okay, I think we're set. Let's go to the party Maya shouted. "No you are not getting into my car like that." Topanga motioned to the paint all over Maya's body and face. "Go clean up." No matter how many times they wiped off the paint, it still was stuck in her hair. "Riley what do I do?" Riley looked in her backpack and grabbed her hair supply kit. "Cover it with a hairstyle." Riley brushed, tugged, braided, and twirled and did who knows what to her hair. "Voila!" Riley said when done. Maya looked in the mirror and smiled at how gorgeous she looked. "Now let's go get ready and get to that party." Riley smiled. It was 8:45pm and the party began at 9pm and went until 12pm. They had to hurry.


	10. Chapter 10

After 30 minutes of preparation and 28 minutes of driving, Maya and Riley finally arrived at the party. Immediately they were given masks. They were astounded by how spacious and cool Lucas's house looked. " Remember to be back here by 11pm. I'm gonna go find Zay. You find Lucas. Got it?" Riley asked. "Got it!" Maya smiled and walked through the crowd. She suddenly became nervous that she wouldn't know anyone or people would judge her for being unpopular and here. But, she wrapped her hand around her locket and- _"Now will you explain about the locket?" Lucas asked. She put her nose to his nose and smiled. "I will when I get to it. Okay, Hopalong?" They paused. Neither of them had actually touched noses with each other. They were so close they might as well kiss. I shook my head and backed away as Lucas grabbed his face. Both of our faces were bright red. "Um...back to the..."_ -she uh started dancing. She was very good and people even cheered her on. Maya even found a mystery partner on the floor. He was wearing a cowboy hat- _Everyone in the room laughed. -_ and a white mask. They danced together, but not with each other. Until Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon got played. Then the guy grabbed her hand and they both started dancing. It was actually amazing. For a guy, he was really good. He spun Maya and even did other dance moves other than holding hands. When it got to the guitar solo however, both were pulled away. Zay grabbed Lucas, the mystery man, "Dude I think she dropped something." Lucas gave a confused look. Zay held up the gold locket with the broken clasp. Lucas gasped, "I'll give it back to her now...I think I may be in love." Zay gasped. "Really dude?!" Lucas smiled. "Yeah, she has these beautiful blue eyes. I just gotta find her now." Meanwhile, Riley was holding hostage of Maya. "We have to go now." Maya pouted, "Just let me finish this song. I have to know who this guy is!" Riley glared. She doesn't normally get mad. But she gave in. "Okay, but just this song. It's already 11:22pm." Both Lucas and Maya were then thrown back out to finish the song. "I have your-" The music was too loud that Maya couldn't hear him. "Who are you?" Suddenly the song finished and she ran out, or more was pulled out, while Lucas stood on the floor bewildered.


	11. Chapter 11

That Monday, May- _"Sweetheart, I'm here to pick you up." My mom had showed up. They all looked at the time and realized it was 10:41pm_. _Everyone exhaled as they realized it was getting late. "Tell your friends you-" Zay jumped up. "Wait! Tomorrow's Saturday. Everyone can sleep over. Right mom?" Zay's mom gave him a weird look. "Are you sure I can trust you guys with your budding romances?" I bit my lip and started rambling. "No one's in love here. We're just friends. I mean, honestly. If anything happened, it would ruin our relationship, right?" Lucas nodded. "We can't have anything right now." Zay's mom pursed her lips. "As long as nothing happens, I'm okay with them sleeping over tonight." "Cool!" Zay cheered. I looked down. "Zay can I not finish the story?" Zay shook his head. "Now that y'all are sleeping over, back to story-time." Okay._ That Monday, Maya brought in her painting she spent all weekend on. She made it just in the nick of time. Except she was sad. "What's wrong Maya?" Anne asked. Maya sighed. "I lost my locket. My mom gave me it before she died." _"Are we getting an explanation?" Riley squealed. I nodded yes._ Anne sat down and asked what was so significant about it. "Okay, so before I was 2, my dad walked out on my mom and I. Didn't leave us anything. My mom then became very depressed and that caused her to often get very sick. It got to the point where she could hardly take care of me because she was sick so often. So during those times, I would stay at Cory and Topanga's apartment and play with Riley. One day, my mom became very sick and had to go to the hospital. Apparently she was having heart problems. They didn't think she would live. So she gave me to Cory and Topanga as their new child. And with the money she had left, she bought me this locket with a pic of her and I in it. So I could always remember her. After Cory and Topanga brought to their house for good, they said less than 2 hours later my mom died. She was crying that she failed in taking care of me and died of a broken heart. Now I understand." Anne patted Maya on the back. Suddenly an announcement came on. It sounded like Zay. "Would the owner of a gold locket, engraved MPH, come down to the main office? You may be my friend's soulmate." The announcements sounded like someone was laughing before they went off. "I gotta go!" Maya ran out of the art room.


	12. Chapter 12

As Maya started down the hallway, she was told to stop. It was Cadbury. "Well well well, if it isn't Cindermaya. Did ya finish the art thing?" Maya glared. "Not now Novembre, I gotta get my necklace back." The three girls gasped. "She can't be Lucas's soulmate! You are Novembre!" Paisley squeaked. At this point, it wasn't even words. "Look, Maya, if you go down there, we'll tell Lucas that beloved pastel of a football player is of him." Maya gasped. They figured it out. It she told Lucas, Maya would never be allowed to talk to him again. He might even get a restraining order. What has she done?! "But Novembre, that's my locket. It's very personal." Novembre looked down. "I'll strike you a deal," Novembre said. "So she does have a soul." Maya thought. "As long as you don't tell Lucas, I won't tell him. And $25 or you don't get the locket back." Maya fell silent. _As did the room. Riley was practically in tears from the mom story and now this. Zay was working on making her better. Lucas was comforting Farkle, who was also traumatized by the mom story. Apparently I make people sad. They waited for the answer._ "Deal. But I want my necklace by this time tomorrow. I'll give the money when I get my locket. But," Maya sighed, "you have my words." The three girls smirked. "Good." _Riley made a puppy dog face. "Peaches, please don't make a sad ending for Maya." I smiled. "Of course, honey. It has a happy ending._


	13. Chapter 13

"Zay, I find it so weird. Almost seventh period and no one's showed for the necklace." Lucas and Zay shook their heads. "Something's not right. See ya later, dude! I gotta go to art." Lucas went in the room and sat at the table with the three popular girls and Maya, who seemed oddly quiet. Maya was looking down, doodling in her sketchbook. "Maya, how did the art thing go?" Lucas asked trying to break the ice. "It was fine." Maya mumbled. "What?" "I said it was fine." Maya looked up with a serious look on her face. Lucas stared. Her beautiful blue eyes. The girl...the locket...IT WAS MAYA! "Maya, are you missing a locket?" Maya looked bewildered as Novembre became enraged. "SHE DREW YOU! That pastel you loved is of you! She drew it off a picture she took of you!" Lucas's eyes widened as Maya's face became red. She ran out of the room. Lucas followed her. "Lucas leave me alone." Lucas kept walking. "Maya is it true?" Maya stopped. "Yes. While, we're at it, I have a huge crush on you. I understand if yo-" Lucas pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled away- _"Hold up. How have no teachers or principals followed them out here to see what's going on? And he just kisses her? That's so-ow!" Lucas smacked Farkle's hand to get him to stop talking. "It's fiction, Farkle," Lucas explained, "so just go with it. Now, we kissed? I mean, Lucas and Maya kissed?" Zay laughed. "You wish buddy!" Lucas and I just stared at Zay til he stopped laughing._ When they pulled away, Novembre, Cadbury, Paisley, and Anne were watching them. "Mrs. Nuhmurnun, I can explain-" Anne shook her head. "To the principal's office. All of you." They all walked down the hallway shamefully. There, they explained what was going on. "And then Cadbury and Paisley threw paint at me." The principal gasped. They laughed shakily. "Novembre made us do it because she was jealous of Maya!" Cadbury said pointing a finger as Paisley nodded. Novembre's face went white. "As punishment, you three girls will be benched at Homecoming this Friday." The principal pointed at the door. "Now leave. As for you two. Sit." Lucas and I sat down.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well it seems you two voluntarily left class and kissed. You guys know what could be the consequences. Lucas, I could bench you rest of the season." Lucas looked so scared. Maya was nervous for him. "As for you, Maya? I could pull your portfolio from the scholarship program and you won't get it." Maya began to cry. Lucas stood up. "No. Bench me as long as you want. She did nothing. She was getting bullied by those girls and left class to escape them. I followed her out to make sure she was okay." Lucas side-eyed Maya. "And because I really care about her and like her a lot." His face turned red. "She is kind, like to her sister, generous, like to me, and passionate, especially with art. So punish me, I was the one that kissed her. But don't hurt her. She's worked too hard for this." Lucas sat down. Maya grabbed his hand and smiled. The principal tapped her foot. "Ugh, I can't bench you the whole season...you can't start on Homecoming and you have afterschool detention for 3 Saturdays. Nothing for you Maya. Just a warning. Okay?" Lucas smiled and nodded. "Now you two can leave." Maya smiled. "Thank you." Lucas and Maya walked back to class. "Maya? Now that we've humiliated ourselves in front of each other, wanna go to the Homecoming dance with me?" Maya laughed. "Of course, Lucas." And the team won the game while Maya wore his jersey. _I suddenly got butterflies._ And Riley and Zay were voted Homecoming Prince and Princess. As for Novembre and her crew, they were kicked off as captains. Cadbury decided to date some kid she found on the internet named Farkle. _"Score." Farkle said as he winked._ And on Homecoming dance night, Lucas...and Maya...danced...and it was so romantic. The end.


	15. Chapter 15

_I finally finished. After I was done, we played a couple more rounds of truth or dare. I had to bite Farkle's ear for my next dare. Riley and Zay had to share how far they've gone (OMG RILEY YOU ARE TOO INNOCENT FOR THAT STUFF), but they are still virgins by a mile. We finally decided to get in bed. Zay and Riley called the couch, Farkle slept on the cot, I called the air mattress, and Lucas got the floor. However, even at 1am. I can't fall asleep. I roll over to Farkle's side, but he's snoring. I look at my feet and find Zay and Riley cuddling. So cute. And then I finally roll over to Lucas. "Hey." I whisper at him. He's crawls over and smiles. "Still up too?" I smile. "Yeah can't fall asleep because someone keeps snoring." Lucas laughs. Then he motions toward his "bed" which is just three blankets and a pillow. "So we need to talk." He says. I bite my lip. "I know. I mean, Riley's moved on. I've moved on. You've moved on. So it wouldn't be awkward, right? But what about our friendship? What about who we are?" I put my head on his heart. He smiles. "None of that has to change. I'll still be your Ranger Rick and you'll be my Short Stack." I put my face to his. "It better not. Cuz I wanna do this." I kiss his lips. He responds by wrapping his hands around my waist. I laugh. "I love you, Ranger Rick." I crawl back to my bed. "I love you too, Short Stack."_


End file.
